Anemone
is a soldier of the United Federation, as well as an artificial Humanoid Coralian. Character Anemone is the pilot of the Nirvash typeTheEND. Anemone is regularly accompanied by her strange and overweight pet badger, Gulliver. Dewey Novak assigns Dominic Sorel to be her caretaker, so that he can monitor her condition as his plans develop. Anemone was biologically modified in some way to make her more like a Coralian (this is why her eyes look similar to Eureka's), and conditioned to pilot TheEND. Anemone was the only case that ever survived the medical treatments that the doctors put her through, but was damaged both mentally and physically. As a result of these grueling experimentations, she regularly suffers from painful headaches, nose bleeds, and emotional instability, most of which can be temporarily treated with a drug injected into a receptor in her neck. However, even after everything she has experienced, Anemone seems to be fine with what Dewey's men have made her become. It is unclear whether she is ignorant that Dewey made her that way, or simply knows and doesn't care. She seemingly responds to Dewey with affection and respect, though later in the series it is shown that Anemone actually loathes Dewey when she is seen throwing a strand of his hair from her shoulder with disgust, hinting that her earlier displays of admiration were attempts to remain useful in his eyes so he wouldn't throw her away and possibly have her killed. In her drugged state, Anemone is almost unbeatable in the skies with TheEND. Renton and Eureka initially have trouble fighting with her even with the Nirvash typeZERO, but do much better after it is upgraded. Thanks in part to her more advanced LFO, Anemone can outfly most regular LFOs. Even Holland in his Terminus typeR909 LFO wasn't able to stand against her for very long. At times, Dominic injects neurological stimulants into her neck, which calms her mind and brings out her more focused, blood-lusting personality. After her multiple failures due to the Gekkostate, she begins to feel depressed as she realizes her own value is gone. In episode 42, in her attempt to follow Renton and Eureka into the Zone, she has a small flashback of her happy life with her parents before she became an experiment subject. Dominic eventually falls in love with Anemone, but she doesn't return his feelings until very late in the series. Anemone begins to reciprocate Dominic's feelings after he is sent to retrieve her replacement by Dewey. These feelings culminate when she is sent on a suicide mission (unbeknownst to her, but she seems somewhat aware of the fact) to enter the Scub realm and electronically tag the Scub Coral Command Cluster with a transmitter, allowing Oratorio number eight (part of an orbiting weapons system) to target and destroy it. Personality Anemone is known to be a callous, moody and violent girl towards others, prone to violent tantrums. When not under the effects of the neurological stimulant drugs, Anemone is often prone to violent tantrums, and is very fearful at times when told to carry out a mission with TheEND. She is willing to do anything to please Dewey even if it is at the cost of her own life, and treats Dominic with contempt due to her belief that he doesn't understand what she is going through. She holds an unconcealed hatred towards Eureka and is determined to defeat her, along with the Nirvash and Renton. She never hesitates to back down from a mission, no matter how dire the situation is if it is what Dewey wants. However, the later part of the series reveals that she is in fact a lonely and mentally damaged girl who desperately wants to live a normal life and find someone to love and love her in return. That person turns out to be Dominic and while she wants to be happy with him, in her deranged mind, she thought he would never love her for what she is and was intent on completing her final suicide mission, possibly intending on dying in it, until she was reunited with Dominic and able to reconcile with him and her confused feelings. At the end of the series, due to her being free from Dewey and no longer being drugged, she becomes more pleasant and friendly. Story Anemone's true name is unknown, she was born as a normal human and lived a happy life with her parents until ten years before the main story takes place. When she was only 7 years old, in the aftermath of The First Summer of Love and several civil wars broke out, her parents died and Anemone was struck with the Desperation Disease. She was found by the Federation military and taken in to be a human military experiment. After the discovery of humanoid Coralians, the military sought to create their own artificial humanoid Coralians and Anemone became the first subject to survive the horrific experiments, as the rest of the subjects died. As a result of the experiments, her hair turned pink, her face was constructed to resemble the original humanoid Coralian, she has the eyes of a Coralian, and she had developed a mental connection to the Scub Coral, but left her physically and mentally unbalanced. When the main story takes place, Dewey informs Dominic that he will be bringing in his new weapon, which Dominic will care for, and it turns out to be Anemone. She is declared to be the pilot of theEND and her purpose is to fight and defeat the Nirvash TypeZERO, along with its pilots, Eureka and Renton. Due to Dewey's influence, Anemone quickly develops a murderous hatred towards the Gekkostate, mainly towards Eureka. Dewey sends her to fight the TypeZERO when a Kute Coralian appears. At the time, theEND was far more advanced and equipped than the TypeZERO, despite the latter being the most powerful LFO ever created, and Renton and Eureka have a hard time keeping up with her. She uses her most powerful weapon, the Vascud Crisis. This and the effects of the high trapar from the Coralian cause them to be sent into the Zone and experience hallucinations. Renton and Eureka are separated, and Anemone finds Renton. She starts off by teasing him but it becomes clear that she intends to kill him before the Coralian disappears and they return to the real world. Anemone and Eureka are knocked unconscious from the effects of the Zone, causing Dominic and Renton to work together to get medicine for the girls. While Renton takes Eureka back to the Gekkostate, Dominic takes Anemone back to Dewey's base. Anemone's unstable mental state is frequently a problem to Dominic, as he becomes the subject to her violent mood swings and attacks. She constantly lashes out at him for never understanding what she is going through to prove her worthiness and her struggle to defeat the TypeZERO, out of fear of disappointing Dewey and losing the purpose of her existence. Dominic tries to comfort her during her times of despair, but is often rejected or dismissed by Anemone, who considers him useless and stupid to help her. However, Dewey has no sympathy or affection towards Anemone, often referring to her as "it" or "that thing", which angers Dominic. Initially, it appears that Anemone had no idea of what Dewey thought about her and that her actions mainly stem from the pressure she puts on herself to please him and show her more favoritism, and her fear is that if she ever failed, he would discard her or simply eliminate her and find a replacement for theEND. For a while after their first battle, Anemone had not participated in any confrontations with the Gekkostate and constantly cried out how theEND was calling out to her in pain because it wanted to fly with her. After the TypeZERO has been upgraded, Dewey sends Anemone and theEND to fight against it so see how sufficient the upgrades are. Anemone disregards the news of the upgrades, believing theEND is still just as strong as Nirvash, but to her horror, Renton and Eureka are able to easily activate the Seven Swell Phenomenon and defeat her, sending her plummeting to the ground and left her shaken that the two had likely surpassed her. This also earned her displeasure from Dewey, heightening her fear that she will more likely be discarded for her failure. When the Gekkostate invaded the Capital to rescue Norb from Dewey, Dominic was trying to warn the Ageha crew about the upgrades of the Nirvash when Anemone pulled him aside and demanded for him to tell her if he thought Dewey would give her a third chance at fighting the Nirvash. Dominic assured her he would and that she will win the next fight, but Anemone called him stupid for taking it all so easily. To win public approval in his bid to eliminate the Scub Coral, Dewey has KLFs attack the Scub Coral to release the Antibodies and orders Anemone to defeat them, and then presents her to the public as their savior. This cheers her up into thinking she can retain her title as theEND's pilot and being Dewey's favorite. However, when the Gekkostate arrives at the Vodarac Shrine to send Renton, Eureka, and the kids over the Great Wall and into the Promised Land, Anemone is sent into the chaos to stop them. Holland confronts her instead but she easily defeats him by tearing his LFO apart, and then tries to follow Renton and Eureka as they entered the wall, but due to that theEND wasn't designed to reach the other side of the wall, she was ejected from entering. But before she returned to the real world, she had a brief image of her parents before she became a military experiment. For the next several days, Anemone fell into a deep depression over her third failure to defeat the Nirvash and achieving her mission to enter through the Great Wall. In her grief, Dominic paid her a visit and brought her an anemone flower. She accused him of giving her the flower to mock her (the flower - which is her namesake - symbolizes dying hope), which he denied. She then calls him stupid for not knowing anything, but confides in him about her wanting to be saved and asks Dominic to save her. He agreed and kissed her, and she bit his lips and told him to stay away from her because he doesn't understand anything about her. Dewey took her to a New Year's party, where he told her about his past and how he came to despise Holland & the planet. Anemone thought he was exaggerating, but then he quickly left to find a replacement for theEND, sending her into a deeper despair. At this point, it depicts Anemone had always feared Dewey and that she was just a tool for his own ambition. Dominic later informed Dewey that the potential replacements died and Dewey later found the location of the Command Cluster, so he decided to send Anemone on a suicide mission: entering through the Scub Coral by blasting into it, arrive at Earth, and shoot a tracker on the Command Cluster so he can destroy it with the Oratorio 8. Saddened to hear that Dominic has now defected the military, all Anemone really wanted was a place she can belong. Now believing that she has lost her purpose in living and has no one to love her, Anemone agreed to the mission, but spoke to herself how she wanted to tell Dominic how she feels about him even though she thinks he wont understand. She enters through the Scub Coral without knowing Dominic is chasing after her to stop her from possibly killing herself. She confronts Renton and Eureka as the two tried to protect the Command Cluster and fires the tracker at the Command Cluster. She then fights them without seriously trying to kill them unlike her previous battles. Eureka finds out that Anemone is in pain and convinces Renton that they need to talk to her. Via the Compac Drive, they hears her thoughts about how she wants to practice smiling and be happy so that she can be with the person she loves. They tried to convince her she can live a happy life and Dominic would accept her, but Anemone said it was hopeless and was about to fire the Vascud Crisis at them to end the battle until she saw Dominic falling from the sky. TheEND turned completely white and ejected Anemone from inside it, and she reunited with Dominic. She called him an idiot for risking his life to save her, but he professed his love to her and they shared their first consensual kiss, with Anemone declaring she is the happiest she has ever been. However, Dewey used the Oratorio 8 to destroy the Command Cluster and theEND sacrificed itself to protect Anemone and Dominic. After Dewey committed suicide, the collars that Anemone and Eureka wore are activated; they were designed because Dewey foresaw the one of them would replace the Command Cluster if it were to be destroyed and the collars would send a self-destruct sequence into the Scub Coral. Anemone was able to take hers off but while Eureka was able to reject the effects, she started becoming the new Command Cluster. Anemone helped the Gekkostate realize that the Limit of Questions wasn't occurring because Eureka willingly allowed herself to turn into the Command Cluster but was now rejecting the transformation because she wanted to see Renton and the kids again. Anemone was then standing with Dominic and the Izumo crew as they watched Renton and the Gekkostate rush to rescue Eureka. Anemone said she wished she has someone to save her like how Eureka had Renton, and Jurgens berated her because she had Dominic. She agreed and said that Dominic is more cute than Renton. In the final scene of the series, Anemone and Dominic are seen camping and looking at the full moon with Renton and Eureka's names carved into it. Trivia *In the manga, Anemone loves sweet foods and candy, loves playing with her hair and singing (specifically "If only I had a brain" from the Wizard of Oz, which reflected her desire to dance and not think for herself). She is also not as cold and callous compared to her anime counterpart, although she still holds her murderous tantrum and almost killed Eureka once. *In the manga and novels, Anemone takes an immediate interest in Renton, finding him cute and knowing why Eureka easily fell in love with him. In the manga, she teased him by asking him to sleep with her, and in the novels, she forced him to go on a date with her. *In the manga, Anemone and Eureka were not always enemies; they are in fact close friends who were torn apart by the military and the war with the Coralians. *Anemone's dream is to learn to smile for real and learn to be happy so she can be with the person she loves the most. *In the manga, Anemone was given her name by Dominic and they knew each other as children. *In the Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution movie, Anemone's full name is revealed to be Ishii Fuuka Anemone. Category:United Federation Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Artificial Humanoid Coralians Category:Female